Break In
by Seyary-Minamoto
Summary: After lying to protect her own pride, Azula makes Sokka look like a fool in front of all his friends by pretending he's unable to satisfy her. But to Sokka's surprise, she seeks him out on that very night, for the sole purpose of proving those lies wrong once and for all... Sokkla Smut. One-shot. Same timeline as The Reason and The Origins of Pro-Bending.


_**And I'm back! Did you guys miss me? xD Anyhow, I've brought you a new Sokkla installation! It's a one-shot this time, I wanted it done by Valentine's Day, but as you can see, I'm a few days late, hahaha… I'm a sucky party guest; I'm not very punctual… Okay, enough dumb comments, now down to business!**_

_**This is my first M-rated fic, and yes, it's because of the smut (and a few obscenities too…) that you'll see halfway through. If you're under 18 or have a weak mind, there's a nice button on your browser that will close the window… But if you want a strange and smutty mess, you're perfectly welcome to read this one-shot! This is not the first time I write something along these lines, but it's the first time I do it in English, so if it's not descriptive enough, if it gets repetitive and such, I'm very sorry… I'm only learning how to do this, after all!**_

_**In the technical aspect, this is a sequel to The Origins of Pro-Bending. I mention a few things that newcomers to my fic might not understand at all, so if you want to know the story behind Sokka's burns, for instance, go read my other two Sokkla fics ^^ This one doesn't have the huge storyline the other two had, but I guess you could consider this to be a little bonus or something XD Yeah, little… don't ask me what's the matter with me, I don't know why everything I write ends up growing longer and longer each time…**_

_**A:TLA and all its characters belong to Bryke, I claim no rights upon it. This is obvious, because if I was in charge of the storyline, Sokkla would have kicked its way into canon, and all the other couples would've looked lame next to the awesomeness that is Sokkla! Okay, enough fangirling…**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

After two months of countless bargains, Sokka and Azula finally found themselves free to return to the Fire Nation Capital. After accepting the proposal to transform their Pro-Bending into a full-fledged sport, they had spent every waking moment making decisions regarding how the Pro-Bending tournament would develop. A few changes were added to their creation: the most important ones were the setting of three rounds of three minutes to make the battle shorter, or else it might drag on for ages, and the tie-breakers. Another new development was the way the winners would be determined: the team that had more zones on each round would take the win; but of course, the original manner to end the fight if the players fell off the back of the ring was still going to be used: if an entire team fell into the water, it was an instant win for the opposite team. But of course, these new rules weren't the reason why the two of them had been dragged all the way to Republic City…

Their partner in the Pro-Bending business told them Gaoling was far too secluded a location to attract benders of all three kinds: the city held several amazing earthbenders, but waterbenders and firebenders wouldn't have it easy to travel all the way down to an Earth Kingdom city, which had led them to Republic City. Since Aang had strived to transform the colony into a place where all nations could come together, many Fire Nation and Water Tribe citizens had migrated to it, and several of them were benders of their own kinds. This led Sokka to suggest they should make a new Arena, despite how exhausting it would be, in Republic City. After obtaining permits and promoting their grand creation all over the world, many benders were even consolidating their Pro-Bending teams while awaiting for the Grand Arena to open its doors to the athletes, which as of now, was still being built, but since Sokka and Azula were sick and tired of dealing with these events, they decided to take a few days off to return to the Fire Nation Capital, and their associate took over, temporarily, in all Pro-Bending matters.

And so, they were having dinner amongst their friends, who had been staying over at the Palace for a while, as Sokka told everyone about the latest happenings in his and Azula's lives.

"Honestly, that guy has some great ideas!" said Sokka, while taking a wild bite out of the steak in his plate. Azula, next to him, stared at him in mild disgust, but refrained to comment "I never would have thought about setting a time limit… and I've got to say it really comes in handy. When you guys fought I actually thought the battle would drag on for ages…"

"We didn't really take that long" said Aang, frowning "Or did we?"

"I got bored halfway through" said Mai, yawning

"You're always bored, Mai, so that's not a good reference" pointed out Katara with a smile "I'm glad your Pro-Bending expanded like this. You both must be proud"

"I could be" said Azula "But, in all truthfulness, I'm feeling too tired to bask in my pride right now"

"Funny you say that" said Katara, smirking "I was sure you'd never be too exhausted to abstain from bragging about your great deeds"

"They're no great deeds, it's merely work. I don't find that much value in it" she said

"B-but it's our Pro-Bending!" said Sokka, scandalized "You should be far more enthusiastic about this!"

"Two months of striking deals and talking non-stop about it have made me long for the peaceful days I used to enjoy before Pro-Bending was created" she said, sighing "And to think I brought this upon myself…"

"Yeah, you did" said Sokka, smirking "You were the one to propose Aang should take a test after all!"

"I already said I knew that" she growled "What's the point in repeating it to me? I take all the blame, no need for you to press upon the matter like this…"

"Woah, don't bite each other's heads off!" said Aang, smiling uncomfortably

"That'd be amusing to watch if I could actually see it" said Toph, smirking. She would return to her metalbending school on the next morning, she had agreed to let Aang fly her back with Appa, even though the idea wasn't too appealing for her.

"I doubt they'll kill each other" said Mai "If they meant to do it, they could have done it when they were abroad"

"Then… why are they so cranky at each other?" asked Aang, innocently

Sokka actually wanted to hear the answer he'd obtain from Mai as well; even Azula seemed interested, even though she believed the source of her bad mood was her exhaustion.

"Well… the best explanation that comes to my mind is sexual frustration" said Mai with a smirk, making several of them choke on their meals

"Okay, THAT never came to my mind" said Toph, surprised, and not pleasantly so.

"Ugh… that's just plain creepy" said Katara, squirming

Zuko seemed completely repulsed by the idea of his sister having anything similar to sexual frustration… and at the same time, the idea of her not being frustrated over it was even less appealing, since it would imply she and Sokka had gone that far on their relationship… and had they? The question circled around his head, making him grow paler and paler… As for Aang, he was one of the choking victims along with Sokka, whose coughs were the perfect way to cover his blushing face. Azula, on the other hand, only blushed wildly, but did everything in her power to keep her feelings in check once she realized Mai was merely teasing her.

"Well? Is Sokka unable to satisfy you properly?" asked Mai, enjoying the malicious conversation far more than she should be allowed to.

"Oh, come on! C-can't we change the subject?" asked Katara, disgusted

"Nah, this is repulsive, but I think it's interesting anyway" said Toph, a smirk growing on her face "Is Sokka as good as he always claimed to be? I never really believed he was… maybe the Spicy Princess can answer me"

Azula stared at Toph with mild irritation at the question, but to everyone's surprise, she sighed and leaned against the back of her chair

"I don't know how skilled he claimed to be… but he could use more work"

Sokka spat his drink out at once, bathing Katara with it, since she was sitting across him

"Sokka!" she yelled, waterbending the liquid off her face and clothes

Sokka could have cared about his sister's complaints, but he was too busy staring at Azula with wide eyes. What on earth was she talking about?!

"No wonder you're mad, then" said Mai, shrugging

"Oh, I always knew you were more talk than anything, Sokka" said Toph, sighing in disappointment "I thought the main reason why Azula was interested in you were your fabled talents, but now I'm puzzled. What the hell did you do to entice her into hooking up with you, then?"

"It's a long story" grunted Sokka, irked "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Why should we?" asked Toph, smirking "We're having a blast by talking about how lousy you are in bed! You're eighteen, Sokka, you should learn to please a woman already"

"Agreed" said Azula, staring at her nails innocently and earning herself another glare from her boyfriend

"Still, I'm amazed you haven't found time to teach him how to do stuff" said Mai, frowning "You two have been together for six months already, haven't you? And these last two you spent them alone, to boot. It's really sad that he hasn't been able to rise to your expectations in all this time…"

"You couldn't expect more from a peasant, I guess" said Azula, sighing dramatically, while Sokka blushed hysterically

"Oh, COME ON! As if I were that bad!" he yelled, just in time for his conscience to tell him: _what are you talking about? Even if you were bad, she doesn't even know it yet…_

Azula sighed again and shook her head

"Men are always unable to acknowledge their shortcomings. I guess that's why this conversation makes Zuko and the Avatar so uncomfortable, not to mention how it annoys a certain scornful Water Tribe girl who must be even more frustrated than I am…"

The three people she mentioned jolted upwards immediately, all of them blushing and denying her words with everything they had, making Toph laugh loudly at their reactions

"I always figured Twinkle Toes was useless in bed!" she said, cackling non-stop

"W-what do you know?!" yelled Katara, blushing

"Does that mean you do? I was only teasing, I was certain you two were still virgins…" said Toph, smirking "Seems like I was wrong. Care to tell me how brilliant a lover your boyfriend is?"

Katara's face was dyed a very dark red, similar to the crimson background used in the Fire Nation's emblem. Toph noticed her pulse had accelerated wildly, which made her smirk even more than before.

"Y-you… I HAVE NO REASON TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!" yelled Katara, before storming out of the room.

Toph let out a loud bark of laughter, completely amused by her friend's reaction. Aang, still blushing, ran after her.

"K-Katara, wait!" he said as he exited the room.

"Oh, that was fun" said Toph, still smiling

"Sure it was" grunted Sokka, glad that Katara had left before answering to Toph's accusations; he wanted to know nothing of the intimate details about his sister's and Aang's relationship "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Oh, not just yet" said Toph, still smirking "How about Zuko? Is he any good at all, Mai?"

The Fire Lord clenched his teeth in anger, but his gesture wasn't enough to keep his girlfriend quiet.

"Zuko is unpredictable" stated Mai "At times he knows exactly what to do, but on other occasions he hardly even knows where to put his..."

"Okay, that's enough of a traumatic image for me" said Azula, her eyebrow twitching

"This conversation is OVER" said Zuko pausedly, his amber eyes gleaming with fury as he got up from his seat and left the hall without a second thought

Mai seemed interested in pursuing the subject, but before she could say anything else, Toph yawned loudly

"I probably should tuck in" she said "Twinkle Toes insisted that he'd only take me to Republic City if we left at dawn"

"Too bad, I thought we could embarrass Sokka further, since all the others are gone by now" said Mai "But I guess I should go calm Zuko down..."

"Make sure to tell him you're not faking anything even if you are" said Azula, with a smirk

Mai actually smiled at the last comment and she left the room at the same time Toph did, leaving behind a Water Tribe boy who kept nibbling at his food while casting angry glares at the girl who sat next to him. Azula glanced at him and didn't miss the irked look on his face, which made her smile slightly

"I know I shouldn't have…"

"HMPH!" he said, turning his back on her to show how angry he was

"You won't even look at me after what I said?" she asked, and he nodded repeatedly

"You ruined the image everyone had of me!" he yelled, while taking a bite off a loaf of bread "Now they think I'm useless merely because you wanted to make me look like a fool!"

"Stop exaggerating everything, will you?" she said, earning another glare from Sokka, who turned around to face her despite his initial refusal to do so.

"I'm not exaggerating anything! Why did you have to make up so much nonsense?! W-well, you know what?! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

Azula raised an eyebrow as he dug into his food platter without any reserve whatsoever, probably trying to disgust her as much as possible.

"And I don't think I'll want to discuss this with someone too busy stuffing his face with food to listen to me" she said, annoyed "We'll talk about this later" and with this final statement, she walked away.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, not understanding why she seemed mad. The one to be embarrassed had been him! Why did she act like the victim if she'd been the one to blame for everything?

Well, technically, he could blame Mai instead. After all, she was the one to suggest Azula was sexually frustrated… and judging by the amount of action the two of them were getting in the sack, she might actually be right. They'd been sleeping next to each other very often nowadays; they had chosen to stay in an apartment with only one room during the two months they'd been in Republic City, but the sheer joy he experienced merely by waking up next to her had filled him completely… wasn't it the same for her? Had she been hoping for more than just the closeness? It wasn't unlikely, she was the Fire Nation Princess and whatever she wanted, she obtained without question. But not even once had she asked him to take her… maybe she didn't want him to? Had she staged up those lies to pretend they were sexually active for the sole purpose of not looking like fools in front of everyone else? Sokka frowned as he recalled what Toph had said: she thought Azula was with him merely for his abilities in bed; did everyone else think the same way? Did they all think they took every opportunity to get going at it…?

Did any of them know they'd never actually had sex? Ironically enough, despite how demanding Azula seemed to be, things between both of them hadn't heated up so much just yet. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was about taking matters slowly. Their relationship, as amazing as it was, was still growing strong, and he wished to keep building it up before taking such a risky plunge, because even if he hated to admit it, he feared to prove unable to keep up to her expectations. She was a powerful Princess, and his instincts told him she'd be more than ferocious in a sexual encounter… could he keep up with her? Was he good enough for her?

The last question was something he asked himself often, and not only on a sexual scenario. Sure he had jumped into a relationship with her without thinking about it once, he loved her and he truly wanted to be with her… but he would always wake up in fear of disappointing her in one way or another. He knew he was more experienced than her in sex, she was still a virgin, but that only made him even more nervous… what if she didn't enjoy it? What if she ended up repulsed by the mere idea of their naked bodies rolling around on a bed?

He sighed and stopped eating, which he had been doing as he reflected on all these matters. Normally he'd stuff himself until he couldn't eat anymore, but he felt too troubled right now to keep up his usual behavior. He left his half-finished plate on the table (even though he hadn't cleared it completely, he had downed twice more food than everyone else), and he walked to the bathroom, hoping his mind would clear from all his doubts while he bathed.

After a few hours of relaxing in warm water, both his resentfulness at Azula and his uncertainties had subsided slightly. He got dressed, not bothering to tie his hair up since he'd go to bed soon, and he walked towards Azula's room. He figured she would have already tucked in, seeing as she claimed to be exhausted, but he hoped she would let him say good night to her, as long as she wasn't as angry at him as she seemed to be when she'd left him eating on his own…

But when he opened the door, he found himself facing an unpleasant surprise: the girl wasn't inside. A frown appeared on his face as he wondered where she could be… It was as if events were being repeated over and over again: several times had he come to seek her in her room while she'd been somewhere else. Was she evading him again? That had also happened many times before… He sighed, irritated. If she was going to vanish like this, he wasn't going to run around looking for her as if he were a lost child and she were his guardian. If she didn't want to talk this through, he wasn't going to press her to do it, she had injured his pride and she should be the one apologizing, not him!

He walked angrily to his room, certain that their problems would drag on for ages at this rate, but he was determined to keep his foot down this time. She would always get away with everything she wanted, he'd had enough of it already…

But his ideas crumbled down to the ground when he opened the door to his room and found inside a girl with her long black hair out of its usual top-knot, dressed in the red-and-gold sleeping gowns she favored for sleeping. She was sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed and she turned around to face him, her eyes showing emotions only Sokka had witnessed. His previous rage vanished immediately as he took in the sight and as he wondered for how long had she been waiting for him in his room.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" asked Sokka, walking towards her

"I thought we'd decided to talk about what happened" muttered Azula, shyly "I figured you were too upset to go find me in my room, so I decided to drop by at yours instead"

"I still went to your room" he said "Seems like you read me wrong for once"

"Nevertheless, you came back here, meaning you weren't willing to run around the place to find me" she said, smirking "Which translates into: you were too upset to bother looking for me after what I'd done to you"

Sokka frowned, annoyed

"It'd be nice if you weren't right every time…" he said, sitting next to her as she smiled and looked at him intently

"About what I said… you know perfectly well that I didn't mean any of it. There's no way I could know if you can satisfy me or not…"

"Yeah, I know that well enough" growled Sokka, irritated "Yet you were unable to tell everyone that we haven't done it, so you had to act as if you really were sexually frustrated. Why the hell did you do that?! You made me look like a fool out there in front of everyone!"

"I know I did…" she said, sighing "And I apologize for it. The atmosphere was too repressing, and I honestly didn't want to come off as inferior to the others… of course you wouldn't understand how pathetic it feels to be the only virgin in a room, would you?"

"I do, somehow" said Sokka "I've been the only non-bender in the group several times, and I accept it wholeheartedly"

"It's different" muttered Azula "You fight in your own way even if you can't bend. But if you could bend, yet you didn't do it, you'd look like a complete moron"

"So you're saying… that, since you can have sex and you haven't, you look like an idiot?" he asked, surprised

"Everyone else thinks the two of us have been fornicating ever since we got together" said Azula "Isn't it weird that we haven't? Isn't it strange that the malicious Princess Azula hasn't gotten into her slave peasant's pants?"

"I'm your slave peasant?" asked Sokka, irritated

"It's what you look like to the rest of the world. I thought you knew" she said "But let's keep our minds in the subject at hand, alright?"

"I guess…" he muttered "So the problem is that you don't want people's image of you to crumble, which prompted you to have their image of me to fall to pieces… is that it?"

"I got out of the predicament through the easiest way I could find" she said "And even so, I doubt I managed to convince everyone"

"What do you mean?" said Sokka, scandalized "You were the perfect liar, as usual!"

"I blushed at first" she acknowledged "And even when I covered it up quickly, I'm certain the Bandit realized the truth immediately, no matter how convincing I was when I claimed you weren't satisfying me properly… which isn't a lie, since you haven't even tried to please me in that context at all"

"And you're blaming me for it?" he said, surprised "If you wanted to do it, you could've just told me! How could you expect me to just jump at you and force myself into you? You're… you're you! I could never do anything like that to you! If you didn't say you wanted it, I couldn't have just guessed!"

"I know that…" said Azula, rubbing her temples with her fingertips "I'm completely aware of it, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way…"

"Then what on earth are you saying?" he asked, completely confused "Girls are damn crazy…"

"I'll admit I am…" said Azula, sighing "But this is so hard to explain…"

"On another hand… you said you were the only virgin on that table" he asked, twitching "Y-you mean…"

"Sokka, do you really think your sister is that innocent?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "She's been shagging the Avatar for ages now…"

Sokka grew paler than ever before with that statement. The images passing through his mind were anything but pleasant…

"That's damn disturbing…" he said, shaking his head "And to think Aang looks so innocent and harmless…"

"I wasn't too thrilled to know my brother had done Mai either" said Azula "But don't worry, you'll get used to it…"

"I don't think I want to" he growled "I'm going to talk and straighten Aang up first thing tomorrow! How dared he…?!"

"I doubt whatever you tell him will make a difference" said Azula, shrugging carelessly as she examined her nails while she waited for Sokka to vent out his anger

"But… just a second, now…" he said, surprising her when he regained his calm suddenly "Toph was there too. D-do you think she's not a virgin anymore?"

"I have no idea, to be honest" said Azula "She's difficult to read… but she's your best friend, you're the one who's supposed to know what her love life is like"

"She's never really claimed to be involved with anyone" said Sokka, thoughtful "But she's pretty close to The Duke lately… or maybe… The Dark One?! He's her favorite pupil after all! Oh, I knew she had it in her!"

"Could we focus on the issue of importance? You can question her about her endeavors tomorrow, can't you?"

"Alright, then…" said Sokka, but it didn't look like he wanted to stop pursuing the matter concerning Toph's possible lover…

"Anyway… I think I can explain now" she said, sighing and refusing to meet his eyes "I don't want to be a virgin anymore. I actually wish what I said today was true merely for the sake of knowing what it feels like to be joined with someone in that way…"

"With SOMEONE…?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow

"Fine… not with a random 'someone', but with you" she said, blushing "I never really said it, because for all I'd heard, men are always looking for a chance to get some action. I figured you'd imply at some point that you wanted to have sex with me, but you never even touched me daringly…"

"Meaning… you've been waiting for me to make the first move?" he asked "It doesn't sound much like you, to be honest"

"I know… but what was I supposed to do? Grab your… t-thing?" she asked, staring at his groin with mild fright

Sokka actually laughed at her innocent statement. Could she possibly be slightly scared of his physiology?

"No, that's not what I meant" he said "Thing is… you're not just 'any girl'. Even back when I was with Suki, I waited for her to give me a sign, to ask me if I wanted to do it too, before trying to get anything done. How could I force myself on you? I didn't know if you wanted this, and I couldn't dare do something that could hurt you if you didn't agree to it…"

"Hurt me, huh?" she said "I've heard about it… Is it really that painful?"

"I guess it is" said Sokka "It's not like that for guys, though, only for girls. I recall that, when Suki and I did it for the first time, she was bleeding real badly. It was scary… and she was in pain for quite a while after that. It almost took a year for her to convince me to try again, and, since nothing as bad happened then, we started doing it more often…"

"Stop right there" said Azula, an eyebrow twitching "I honestly have no interest in hearing how you two did it. The sole thought makes me want to scorch her up until there's nothing but ashes for getting to you before I did…"

Sokka laughed again and surrounded her shoulders with an arm, pulling her into an embrace she didn't accept gladly

"Don't be silly, Azula" he muttered, caressing her hair "I thought we'd concluded that we're with each other now, that the past doesn't matter anymore"

"That actually does matter" she growled "I wish it wouldn't, but it does…"

"Think about it in a better way" he said "I have some experience, so your first will be with someone who knows what to do!"

"Let me clarify this to you" she said, pushing him away "No matter what you do, I'll hate to think you're touching me in the way you used to touch her… so I'd rather you were as new to this as I am, at least I wouldn't feel so awkward about it if that were the case"

"Come on, Azula, be a little reasonable here" he said, rolling his eyes "If that's the case, I kiss you with the same lips I kissed her!"

The disgust that showed up on her face was more than enough to tell Sokka that what he'd said was the last argument he should have used in this situation

"O-okay, I didn't really mean that…" he said

"It's true…" she muttered, repulsed "Ugh, this is horrible…"

"Come on, Azula! The last time I kissed her was six months ago or more!" he said, exasperated "And we didn't have sex as often as you imagine!"

"Oh, really?!" she said, irritated "How many times did you do it, then?!"

"I… I didn't keep count!" he said, but her glare drilled deep into his soul

"You're lying… You do know how many times it was" she said

"I… I lost track at some point, honest!" he exclaimed "But… okay… A little over twenty times, I guess…"

"A little over twenty?" she repeated, frowning "How much is 'a little'?"

"About… twenty more?" he admitted, sweating in nervousness

"Oh, this is just… UGH!" she said, turning around she refused to meet his eyes again "Now I really don't want to do anything at all…"

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes. He really had chosen the most difficult girl out there, hadn't he? But precisely… she was a challenge. She was his challenge. And he loved everything about her, her jealous nature and pride included.

"Azula… does it really matter that much?" he asked "Back when you told me about Chan, you said none of that was important now…"

"I only kissed the idiot once! You fucked that Kyoshi Warrior forty times!" she yelled, not caring about how crude her language was.

"I was in a relationship with her, just so you remember…"

"Funny, because I thought THIS was a relationship too, yet my count of how many times we've had sex is ZERO!" she yelled, turning at him in anger…

And of course, she didn't expect him to jump at her, pushing her down on the bed as he pinned her by the wrists and kissed her passionately. The feel of his lips brushing against hers was always mesmerizing for her… but she refused to let him get away with this now. The mere thought of what they'd just discussed irked her, and she turned her face around briskly, interrupting the kiss

"Don't… you can't just do this and pretend you didn't… didn't do the same thing with her" she grunted, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I never had to pin her down on a bed to kiss her" he said, smirking

"Seriously, Sokka?" she said, closing her eyes "This is getting us nowhere. I really shouldn't have even bothered coming here…"

Sokka let go of her hands and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Azula… I get it" he said "If another guy had gotten to you before I did, I would want to slice him in a thousand pieces to unleash my jealousy at him somehow"

"Does this mean I can burn up your ex-girlfriend, then?" she asked, smirking

"Of course not" he said, smiling slightly "But just think about it… Maybe she and I did what we did several times… but I gave that up, I left behind all the things I had with Suki, because I wanted to have them with you. And even if we haven't actually had sex, just a kiss of yours melts my entire soul… the attraction between us is so powerful that even forty times of sex with her lose all meaning when compared to just a kiss from you…"

Those words were more than she expected to hear. The defensive walls she had brought forth crumbled down immediately as she lost her gaze in his dazzling blue eyes.

"And that's exactly why I don't dare try to push forward with sex if you're not ready for it" he said, kissing her forehead "It's okay if you want to wait, Azula. It's okay if you're scared. I won't force anything on you"

Azula allowed his lips to continue kissing her brow repeatedly, and she felt her vision grow blurry. Truth to be told, if only being kissed like this almost made her swoon, how could she handle something more intense? How could it even get more intense…?

Truth to be told, she didn't know if she could handle it. But she knew one thing:

She wanted to find out if she could.

When Sokka pulled away, he smiled kindly at her and caressed her hair.

"Is that okay with you, Azula?" he inquired

"I... I guess it is" she muttered, her cheeks growing red

"I'm glad we settled this, then" he concluded, with an innocent smile. And since he had his guard down, he was definitely not ready to hear her next request, which she blurted out with a stern face.

"I want to have sex with you" she said, startling him completely.

"W-w... you said you wanted WHAT?!" he said

"Are you deaf? I said I wanted to have sex..."

"I'm positive that the deaf one here is YOU!" he yelled, in shock "Didn't you hear what I just said?! If you're not ready...!"

"I heard you. I pondered about it" said Azula "And when I did, I realized I actually am ready"

"Oh, you're unbelievable..." he said, shaking his head "I don't want you to chose to do something like this for the wrong reasons! You might regret it later, even if you don't think so now!"

"You're right, I really shouldn't do this on a whim" she said "Or because I don't want to be the only person in a group to be unable to say she's experienced sex. I wanted to do it for that reason before... but now it's different. Now I want to do it... because I want to become yours completely"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, suspicious

"Forgive me if I don't buy that immediately..."

"Come on..." she said "The more we postpone this, the worst it'll be for our relationship. Maybe I'm not ready to experience the pain and whatnot... but I'm ready to give you my everything, and I think that works too"

"B-but..." he staggered "Azula, do you really feel like letting me see your naked body? Do you actually want to see mine too?"

"I think I'm finally understanding what your problem is"she said, smiling "It's a little too late for you to think you're unworthy of me... It's been six months and you're only thinking about this now?"

"I've ALWAYS thought I'm nowhere near good enough for you" he said, frowning "And yeah, in a way, I can't deflower a Princess without feeling unworthy of said flower..."

Azula sighed and pushed herself up, taking his chin with a hand and forcing him to look at her

"Indeed, you are nothing but a peasant. But I've got news for you: the one who'll make a choice upon whatever happens to my 'flower' is me. And I'm the one to decide who is worthy of it"

"In that case, love has clouded your better judgment" he muttered

"Let me make this clear to you, since it seems like you're not aware of how things are with me, even after all this time" she said, her eyes fixated upon his "I'm betting my life on this relationship, and I don't plan to give up on it, not now, not ever. We might as well be married already, because I refuse to let you go"

"Even if I wanted to push away, you'd pull me back in?" he asked, teasing her

"Seems like your mind is still sharp, regardless all the dumb things you've said so far" she said, smirking "Jokes aside, I don't understand what you're so afraid of. It's not as if I had any standards to compare you to…"

"The issue is that I feel I haven't become a great enough man for you just yet…" he said, sighing

"And when will you become a great man, in your opinion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I… I don't really know" he said, tilting his head

"So you plan to have me waiting forever, is that it?" she asked now

"Could you try not to be as difficult as you always are?" said Sokka, a little irritated

"How ironic" she said "I'm being so easy I'm not even acting like myself. I'm actually willing to let you get away with whatever you want to do to me… and I'm being the difficult one?"

"I just don't want you to give yourself away to me so carelessly!" he said, shaking his head "I love you too much to treat something like this as if it was meaningless! I know you're thinking I'm an idiot for wasting this chance, but I can't take you like this!"

"Under which circumstances would you take me, then?" she asked, pressing her forehead to his "Sokka… I love you too. And that's why I want to do this. I want to love everything about you, every single inch of your body… why won't you let me?"

"Because… because I don't want you to regret it later on" he said, but clearly, his defenses were crumbling down.

"I assure you I won't, not if you're the one I'll be with" she replied.

Azula leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sokka took her by the shoulders as she pulled away, ensuring she'd stay close to him. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, staring deep into her before saying.

"And then you claim I'm the corny one"

Azula was about to retort as she blushed wildly, but he laughed and pushed her down on the bed again as he kissed her passionately, doing his best to render her unable to say a word against what he was doing. But he wouldn't get away with this so easily… Azula surrounded his torso with her legs and forced him to roll over until she was on top of him; she separated from him and looked at him with stern eyes

"Now I'll be the one asking" she said "Are we really going to do this? It's your call. I'm all in for it"

Sokka sighed and caressed her cheek gently

"Truth is… I do want to, in a way, but my common sense tells me to wait until we're older or something" he admitted

"And since when do you bother listening to your common sense?" asked Azula with a smirk

"Since before asking you to be with me, to be honest" he claimed, smiling too

"I'm not surprised to hear that" she muttered "But my influence on you should have shown you by now that common sense is for commoners. And if you want to be worthy of me, the first step to do it is to stop acting like a peasant"

"You're not getting away with that" he said, smirking "You fell in love with a peasant, Princess. You can't expect me to become someone I'm not just because you feel like it. Did you really think that'd work for you?"

"Ah, just the words I wanted to hear" she muttered, satisfied "Do you realize what you just said?"

Sokka's eyes widened. Indeed, he'd claimed he wouldn't be changing, and that she'd fallen in love with this very peasant. A frown appeared on his face as she giggled slightly

"Seems like I fell square in your trap" he sighed, smiling as well

"I don't want you to become anyone other than who you are, Sokka" she said "You're already more than I ever thought I'd deserve… so don't bother yourself with stupid things such as becoming worthy of me. You already are" and with this, she leaned down, kissing him again.

Sokka surrounded her with his arms, and both of them were finally engaged in a deep kiss, their tongues seeking each other in a matter of seconds. The Water Tribe boy was actually nervous to be too daring, but the situation was slowly becoming more than he could bear. His every sense was infatuated with the girl in his arms, and it was taking him all his self-control not to roll her over and take charge of the situation, he had to keep this slow for as long as he could…

The kiss seemed a slice of heaven for the Princess, who, for once, wasn't busy planning ahead of schedule. She enjoyed every caress of his tongue while rewarding him with several of her own… which was why she was slightly surprised when Sokka's hands began moving without previous notice. He stroked her back, and slowly he moved towards her sides. Feelings arose within her with his touch, feelings she'd never experienced before. Something about the way his fingertips caressed her made her feel sparks on every bit of her body he touched… In a way, the foreign feeling made her want to pull away out of fear of the unknown, but at the same time, her curiosity asked for more, and she felt obliged to comply with the latter desire.

Things became a little more confusing for her when his hands traveled a little too far, though, and he brushed against her breasts. She pulled away immediately… no one had ever touched her chest like this, and it was too surprising for her to decide if she was enjoying it or not.

"Sorry… was that too sudden?" asked Sokka.

"I… I really don't know" she replied "It's too new for me to know how to feel about it…"

Sokka surrounded her with his arms and rolled her over until he was on top again.

"You're not really supposed to know anything here" he said, kissing her cheek "You're just supposed to feel and enjoy… and if you don't enjoy it, you kick me off you and that's that"

"Even so, everything is too weird right now for me to know if I'm enjoying it or not" she said truthfully, making him smile

"Alright then… time to do a few experiments, okay?"

She didn't even have time to reply, since he lunged towards her and nibbled her ear slowly. Truth to be told, she didn't feel much of anything when he took this course of action, but when he breathed out through his mouth, a shiver ran down her spine. He continued playing with her ear, and those strange sparks arose again. It was so unexpected for her that she hardly knew what to do… was she supposed to enjoy it? What was all of this, in the first place?

"You okay?" he asked, his breath causing her to shiver again

"I… I don't know" she muttered

"Is this bothersome?"

"It's… I don't even know what it is" she said "Am I getting…?"

"Aroused? You might be" he said with a smirk, making her blush with the statement. So that's what it was…

Sokka decided he'd played with her ear for far too long, so he moved down towards her neck, and this time, Azula couldn't deny she was enjoying it. He kissed her gently at first, but her skin was so sensitive that she felt jolts running all over her body because of his lips. He continued in the kindest way possible, doing the best he could to make her enjoy the experience thoroughly, and he smiled in satisfaction when she let out the small moan she didn't know she was holding back.

"So… is this good?" he asked

"D-do you really need my approval for every damn thing you do?" she asked, blushing.

Sokka smirked, and to her surprise, he actually attacked her neck with far more enthusiasm than before, sucking her skin slowly and gently, making her gasp for breath. She knew her current excitement was only a small token of whatever was bound to develop later, but it was far more than she'd envisioned she'd feel. Her body felt out of her control, something she'd never been through before… there were a few things she knew she couldn't keep in check no matter how hard she tried, but her body, her mind and her soul weren't part of said group until now.

She had heard people talk about sexual arousal many times before; she still remembered the lessons from the Royal Academy for Girls: most girls in the class were too embarrassed to pay attention to the teacher's explanations. As for herself, she had listened to every word without understanding what situation could possibly lead a man and a woman to perform such scandalous act… The idea didn't stop being hideous for her after a few years passed, and it became even worse when she realized people close to her had been engaged in sex already. She had always been certain that never would she suffer from the reckless need to copulate with anyone, since her relationships with most people were enmities and rivalries… but ever since Sokka had made his way into her life, things began to change; and thinking she was about to have sex with him caused her body to get even more shaken up. This was really it, wasn't it? She had told him she was ready for it, and she wouldn't turn back on that decision now… but if only had she been warned that she'd be unable to keep her cool through this, she would have thought things through…

No, that was a lie. She would have pushed forward to try and prove she could stay in control, no matter what crazy thrills raced through her body. These thoughts made her return to her usual self, and she began taking conscience of what was happening. She understood it now: she was being aroused by his every move, and even though she was slightly scared at first, she could acknowledge now that the feeling was incredibly pleasant.

Her hand ran over his back, to Sokka's surprise, and it settled behind his head, pressing him to continue teasing her neck. He had been certain she was only discovering these feelings, so he didn't expect her to make a move like this one.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his breath sending more shivers down her spine, but she smiled, enjoying the sensation.

"That's… that's actually nicer than I thought it would be" she muttered "Keep it up"

Sokka smiled too and complied with her desires. He had half-expected her to push him off at some point if she didn't like what he was doing, but her mild moans proved he was doing a good job. He intensified his actions, sucking on her neck roughly, and she rewarded him with a groan as she forced him closer to her. Feeling quite daring, Sokka took the plunge and bit her slightly, at which Azula smiled, surprised.

"Y-you're wilder… than I thought you'd be" he said

"Was that too much?" he asked, worried

"Oh, no… it most certainly wasn't" moaned Azula "Do it again"

Sokka rolled his eyes and obeyed her, a smile growing in his face. His wildest side was definitely coming alive again after half a year of being completely dormant. He wouldn't deny he used to wonder what it would be like to go enjoy a heated night with the Princess, but he truly hadn't expected to find the answer to that question so soon, and truth to be told, so far it was a thousand times more thrilling than he'd imagined, and he had pictured it would be awesome already. Feeling her body beneath him like this as he pleased her while toying with her neck was causing a certain body part of his to harden quickly. Would she notice? Even if she did, it wouldn't matter to him. He'd ignore his needs to tend to her completely, because he wished to give her the best experience she'd been through in all her life.

Azula let out her breath after a while and she forced Sokka to raise his head towards her. She truly felt like rewarding him for all he'd given her so far, and she kissed him roughly, playing with his tongue. He pushed himself forward and replied to her gesture with enthusiasm, producing a strange struggle for both of them, since they were attempting to gain dominance upon the other. Exchanging bites and licks, their small squabble was escalating into a full-fledged war now; Azula held his head in place with both her hands trying to overcome him, but she didn't expect him to be more of a dirty player than she often was when his hands ran down her body and touched both her breasts, forcing her to gasp in surprise

"Is that still out of bounds?" he asked, smiling as she stopped devouring him

"You're quite the cheater, aren't you?" she asked, smirking

"I guess you're a worse influence on me than I thought you were" he replied, making her glare at him

"I didn't resort to touching you to win the kissing battle, so you're far worse than I am" she stated

"True" he said, smiling as he kissed her nose now "Fine, I cheated. You win"

"Then…" Azula pushed him and forced him to be on his back, jumping atop him as she did "This shall be my reward"

"Who's the cheater now?" he asked, as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Sokka gave up completely on controlling the situation; she was the one who sought to dominate everything in front of her, and if she felt comfortable amidst this intensity, he was going to let her enjoy it… for now, at least. She wouldn't walk over him as easily as she thought she would…

Azula was surprised to see Sokka surrendering to her like this, but she wouldn't complain about it in the slightest. Since he was allowing her to play around with him, she decided to push her luck a little further… and she slid her hands through his shirt, to his surprise

"Well, well… I didn't see that coming" he muttered, against her lips

"You didn't?" she asked, smirking "You should pay more attention, peasant"

Sokka found himself smiling as she caressed his skin with her fingertips, which weren't as soft as a Princess's hands should be due to the firebending training she had been undergoing ever since she was a child. He was surprised to feel her steady rhythm as she stroked him, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She separated her lips and deepened their kiss yet again, as she tugged at the edges of his shirt. Sokka wondered if she would dare to strip him, and judging by the way she pulled at his clothes, she really seemed eager to do so.

She separated from him after undoing his belt, and she opened his shirt, basking in a sense of gratification once she was done. But her smile turned into a frown as soon as she contemplated his mistreated skin… there were burn stains all over his abdomen, which she had given him herself.

"What's the…? Oh…" he said, surprised to see her stop, but once he noticed what her gaze was fixated upon, he hoisted himself up with the help of his elbows "Hey… don't worry. I'm okay now. It doesn't hurt anymore"

"But still, I…" she muttered, unable to meet his eyes

"Do I have to remind you why you hurt me?" he asked, amused "Maybe that way you'll stop feeling bad about it"

"I'll never stop feeling bad about it" she replied "Ever since I realized I was in love with you, I regretted hurting you like this. I've damaged you so much…"

"I hurt you too back then, and I regret it just as badly" he said, linking his forehead with hers "But I'm determined not to hurt you ever again… and I'm sure you've made the same decision, haven't you?"

"It depends if you behave or not…" she muttered, her pride getting the best of her. Sokka laughed and smiled at her, making her lose herself in his gaze.

"I'm sorry about hurting you… but to be honest, I wouldn't change anything of what happened. We wouldn't be where we are now if a few things had changed… who knows what the outcome would have been if you hadn't burned me back then"

"Indeed" she said, smiling a little "I wish your skin had healed properly, though…"

"Can't do anything about that anymore, though" he said, pecking her lips lightly "Besides, I like how I look with them… makes it seem as if I'd won a fearsome battle against a dangerous firebender"

"Didn't you?" she asked, kissing him back with a slight smile "I hate to lose… but I definitely lost against you, Sokka"

Sokka surrounded her with his arms and forced her on her back as they kissed, and the struggle of dominance began anew, but this time, the one to give up was Azula. She surrounded his neck with her arms as he explored her mouth expertly, his hands running up her body slowly… he was a little unsure about touching her breasts, since she had been aghast each time he had done it so far… but he decided to give it a go regardless. And to his delight, she didn't shake him off this time. A blush crept up her features as his thumbs caressed her skin circularly; nobody had ever touched her breasts in this way before. She didn't know if she really was that sensitive to his touch even when there was a layer of clothing separating his hands from her chest, but she knew part of the intense arousal she was feeling now was due to how intrepid his actions were.

Azula moaned into his mouth when he touched her nipples, ruining Sokka's self-control completely. He felt his penis grow harder after hearing her utter such enticing sounds, and he knew he had to keep himself in check. His excitement wouldn't go unattended, but he couldn't act upon it just yet. He had to stay calm somehow for her sake… this was going better than he had expected it, he couldn't blow it now…

Still, he couldn't stop himself from tugging with one hand at the cloth that was keeping her robe closed. Azula assimilated what he intended to do, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have him lay his eyes upon her naked body, but she had already opened his shirt… he was allowed to do the same with her gown, no matter how nervous she felt about it.

And since she didn't complain, he untied the binding of the garment. He realized she recoiled slightly when his hand touched her bare skin, but she didn't shake him away. With his heart beating wildly, he finally opened the robe, and he gaped at her in utter admiration.

"W-what are you… looking at?" she asked, blushing wildly

"You're so beautiful…" he replied, making her let out her breath in relief. She had half expected him to be disappointed on her build for some reason…

"Huh…" she said "Well, are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the night, or what?"

Sokka smiled and shook his head

"Seems like you're a little eager, aren't you?"

"I'd rather have you attack me savagely than stare at me like a moron" she muttered

"Ah, well, since that's the way you want it…" he said, taking his shirt off completely as he talked

"W-wait, I didn't actually…"

But he dived in for a kiss before she could even register what he was doing. He forced her down against the bed again, battling against her tongue wildly as his hands ran all over her torso, making her moan repeatedly. She hadn't been as eager as he thought, but she most definitely was enjoying the way he was dominating her right now. She loved being in control of everything, but being on the receiving end this time was very fulfilling. His hands moved upwards and caressed her breasts again, toying with her nipples and sending her in a pleasure cruise. She gasped for breath, interrupting their kiss, unable to stand so much excitement at once… well, that was an understatement. She most certainly could stand it, but she hadn't expected the touch of his bare skin against hers to result in such exhilarating experience.

Sokka smirked at her. He could tell she felt pleasure at his touch, and he decided to carry on with his endeavor, making matters far crazier than before… would she accept it? Maybe she'd be freaked about it… but he wanted to take the risk even if it meant facing dire consequences.

Azula had assumed he was going to move towards her neck again, but when his head went lower than that, she opened her eyes in fright. When he began kissing the center of her chest, she moaned loudly, sliding her fingers into his hair as she took in his every move. Sokka was surprised to see her accept his daring actions so calmly; he had half-expected her to kick him off her, and he was amazed to see otherwise. Pushing his luck even further, he moved towards her left breast and kissed her nipple tentatively.

She smacked a hand against the bed as she let out a howl. Sokka stared at her, not knowing if to continue or not, but the girl beneath him understood why her body felt this way… and she was growing addicted to the pleasure even when things were still building up. With her other hand, she forced him down on her breast again, to his surprise and relief, and he continued kissing her slowly, making her whimper and grit her teeth as she tried to hold in the screams that threatened to escape her throat. Sokka's common sense told him to play it safe and keep everything at this level… but common sense was for commoners, and he had to aim higher than that, she had said so herself. So, guided by his desires, he licked her hardened nipple.

A very loud gasp escaped her as her arousal climbed and climbed even further up. Sokka continued servicing her in this manner, and he caressed her free breast with a hand, groping it and stroking it kindly. The heat of the moment was becoming far more than she could ever become accustomed to, and, to Sokka's shock, the hand she had crashed against the mattress curled into a fist and a blue fire blast erupted from it, directed towards the red curtains covering the windows of the room.

Sokka jumped off her immediately and looked at the window in shock as he saw the curtain catch fire

"Damn it!" he said, willing to jump off the bed to find something to extinguish the fire with, but Azula was faster. She stared at the fire, opened her hand and closed it again, and at once, the fire vanished, leaving several black stains on the curtain.

The two of them stared at the drapes for a moment before looking at each other again. They smiled, actually amused despite almost causing a troublesome accident in the room.

"You went too damn far…" she stated, sitting up

"Sorry… but I never imagined you'd firebend out of excitement" he said, shrugging

"Neither did I, to be honest" she admitted "But it's your fault, regardless"

"Yeah, it is. You plan on punishing me for it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was thinking of something different" she said, a smirk growing on her features.

She pushed him until he was on his back again and she leaned down, stroking his body eagerly with her hands.

"Payback, huh?" he asked, smiling "If you want us to go even at everything, maybe you should lose the robe completely…"

"Maybe later" she said, and she engaged in kissing his body before he could complain about her decision.

He was amazed over how expertly she made her way through his torso. Judging by how uneasy she had been before, he had assumed she wouldn't prove to be too forceful until she became used to all the perks that came with making love, but he had been completely wrong, which he was only noticing now. She ran her nails through the sides of his body, making him shiver in anticipation, and her revenge progressed even further when she took one of his nipples into her mouth without bothering to warn him whatsoever. Sokka found himself gasping for breath as she played with him, imitating his previous enterprise as she stroked the other nipple with her warm fingers. And since there was no risk of him throwing fire balls around the room, she could enjoy teasing him like this for as long as she felt like it. He became unable to hold in his groans, which made her smile in satisfaction; the arousal was becoming harder and harder for Sokka to bear… bear… bear! He could recall Azula saying she was a purple platypus bear once! Focusing on the image, he managed to keep his excitement in check, and he avoided the risk of reaching the pinnacle of the experience before he was supposed to. But, to his surprise, she moved down from his chest and stared at his scarred abdomen again before endowing him with kisses.

Sokka's eyes widened, the silly platypus bear he'd been thinking about vanished from his head completely. He looked down at her, and even when watching her gift him with her kisses was incredibly exciting, it also softened his heart far more than before. Every time she pressed her lips against his damaged skin, he'd feel her affection for him, and he wished to kiss her passionately once again, showing her that all her love for him was reciprocal. But he didn't dare interrupt her as she continued with her venture, until she finally pushed away and stared at him, her guilt over wounding him faded away as she saw his gentle smile.

"That was unexpected" he said

"I guess so" she admitted, smiling at him as well

"And…? Weren't you going to lose the robe?" he asked, smirking now.

Azula rolled her eyes and sat up, taking the red gown off and allowing Sokka to bask in the beauty of her almost fully naked body.

"You're so beautiful it's scary…" he said, making her blush and laugh

"You're ridiculous" she replied, shaking her head. She felt slightly shy about her nudity, but as she looked at the man beneath her, something bulky in the zone of his crotch caught her eye "Is… Is that your…?"

Sokka was the one blushing now, and he grimaced slightly as she stared at him in a mixture of fear, disapproval and curiosity.

"I-ignore it for now, it's not important" he said, but she wouldn't do as he told her

"I've heard about this phenomenon" she muttered "Because I don't think it was this big before, was it?"

"Of course not…" he muttered, embarrassed "Honestly, don't pay any attention to it, it's not…"

"Let me see it" she interrupted him, determination blazing in her eyes

The blood that had rushed to Sokka's face seemed to go down completely now, and he grew pale in a matter of seconds after hearing her request

"S-say WHAT?!" he yelled "A-are you really asking to see…?"

"I'm bound to see it at some point" she said "And I'm almost naked by now… you should be, too"

"B-but… are you sure you want to see it?" he asked

"I don't know" she answered "But since I've never seen one, I feel really curious about it"

"Well, that makes sense, but still…"

"Just show it to me already" she said curtly, and Sokka nodded, blushing again.

He sat up on the bed and took off his pants, leaving only his underwear for Azula to see. She blushed as well as she saw how erect his manhood was even when it was still tucked beneath a layer of clothing, which Sokka removed with shaky hands.

And there it was. Azula's eyes were completely fixated upon the organ, as she took in every detail about it, and a few questions arose within her head

"And how exactly are you supposed to stick something so huge inside of me?" she asked

"I… We'll get at that later" said Sokka, though he felt quite proud to hear her praise his manhood even when it really wasn't as much of a compliment since it was just a fact "But now I'm completely naked… it's your turn now"

Azula was the one blushing now, and she lowered her gaze towards her under garment.

"Well? Do you want me to get it for you?" he asked, smirking

Azula glared at him before reaching for the hems of her underwear and pulling it down slowly. Sokka stared in awe as she threw away the cloth and tilted her head. She had never been completely naked around a man before… and the one looking at her most private parts was Sokka, who smiled at the sight of the naked woman in front of him

"How the hell did I manage to get a girl like you?" he asked

Azula couldn't repress a small laugh, and the way she stared at him through her half-open eyes propelled Sokka to lunge forward and kiss her again. She raised her hands to his neck, replying to his affection passionately, and their tongues kept playing around each other until they finally felt comfortable in their intimate embrace. But eventually, Azula's curiosity got the better of her, despite all her initial reservations… and she slid her hand down Sokka's body. He had thought she'd stop at some point, but when she touched his warm penis, he jolted up and stared at her in shock

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, slightly scared

"I don't know" she admitted wholeheartedly "I'm curious as to what this thing does"

"My penis isn't something you should take lightly, Azula…" he muttered

"Why?" she asked "Are you too excited already? Touching it will make you come?"

"It's likely" he replied "So I suggest you…"

"Oh, really?" she said, smirking "Sounds like something to experiment upon"

"W-wait, don't! Please, don't!" he said, but before he could crawl away, she had taken his manhood in her hand, making him grimace at the feeling "Oh… oh, no… just… let go of it before I…"

"Before you… what?" she asked, teasing him cruelly.

Sokka was rendered unable to say anything else as she caressed his length with unexpected kindness. She decided to only touch him with her fingertips, since grabbing him seemed to be more than what he could stand. He panted for breath, his heartbeats accelerating wildly with every stroke she provided him with; he couldn't suppress his groans anymore, to her utter satisfaction. Knowing she was driving him crazy made her feel extremely proud of her deeds, and her smirk grew as she resolved to touch the base of his organ, cupping his testicles right afterwards and making him moan loudly

"Oh, damn… Azula…" he said, trying to keep calm, but failing terribly at his attempts

"You look as if you were in pain" she muttered, amused "But I'm willing to bet this feels really good, doesn't it?"

"D-don't… oh, just… don't…" he said, gritting his teeth

"You don't want me to stop? Fair enough" she said, finishing his sentence with what she would have wanted to hear him say. She ran her fingers up from the bottom of his penis all the way to the tip, exciting him far more than she envisioned she would.

The ecstasy was even becoming painful now for Sokka. He wanted to restrain himself, but he couldn't keep it in anymore. And when she pressed the palm of her hand against the tip of his manhood, he let out a very loud cry as he reached his orgasm, despite not wanting to.

Azula frowned as she witnessed his organ expelling sperm. Sokka fell on his back as he finally ejaculated… it was the first time in ages he had done it, and even though he had wanted to save it for the main event, he truly felt relieved now. After his heart rate returned to normal, he looked at Azula, who was slightly uncomfortable as she stared at his fluids.

"That's what you're supposed to do when you're inside of me… isn't it?" she asked, gulping "Well, at least my experiment was successful. I learned something important"

"Y-you… you really… what was that?!" he asked, sitting up with difficulty, since his penis was still considerably erect "Are you plain crazy?!"

"It's been six months since we got together and you're only realizing that now?" she asked, teasing him.

Sokka seemed hysterical now, which amused Azula far more than it should.

"Well, well… I guess it's time for the Princess to realize she went too damn far" he grunted, and he lunged towards her with a fierce kiss

"W-what are you going to…?" she asked, as he pinned her down to the bed with more force than needed, since she truly didn't feel like fighting back

"You gave me payback for playing with your nipple, didn't you?" he asked, a dangerous smile in his face "I'll give you payback for what you just did as well, how's that?"

"How exactly are you going to…?" she began, but he cut her across with another savage kiss, which developed into mild bites slowly, which happened to fascinate her "You're surprisingly wild all of sudden…"

"You're to blame" he growled, biting her neck and making her moan again

"Okay… that's that…" she said "You already had your revenge…"

"Oh, no!" he replied, still looking deranged "This is NOTHING in comparison to what you're going to feel now…"

Azula stared at him in slight fright as he placed a hand on her waist, touching her buttock and making her blush; he slid his hand down her thigh, sending shivers down her spine just as before. She grit her teeth as he touched the inner side of her leg, and Sokka smiled as he saw her submit to him without complaint… until his hand ventured into her vagina for the first time, making her jump in shock as he caressed her clitoris without warning.

"W-what was…? How…?" she asked, in shock. The excitement she'd felt so far didn't compare to the buzz that had amazed her just now.

"I told you so" he replied, smirking as he kissed her again, stopping her from asking more questions.

Azula found herself kicking at the intense feelings that his light touch on her private area produced in her. She had never imagined a sensation such as this one… it was enjoyable, but it was so sudden that she had no idea as to how to react other than hoping for it to stop somehow.

"N-no…" she muttered when he pulled away, seeking air "J-just… stop…"

"Stop?" he asked, irritated. She hadn't stopped when he had wanted her to! But seeing the way she was squirming made his resentfulness vanish, and he withdrew his hand for a moment "Fine… I'll stop, then"

Azula took a second to catch her breath… which was enough for her to realize she really hadn't wanted him to stop. A burning feeling was tickling her womanhood now, and her instincts told her the best way to calm the intense sensation was for Sokka to continue caressing her

"Okay… do it again" she muttered

"Huh? Do you want me to stop or not?" he asked, irritated

"I'm sorry… this is so intense that I can hardly keep up…" she said "But don't listen to me when I ask you to stop… It's better if you continue… it feels really good"

"Does it, now…?" he asked, smirking as he resumed his previous activity.

She moaned loudly when his fingers played with her wet and damp nether lips, toying with her extra-sensitive skin in quite a cruel manner, or so it seemed to her. But for Sokka, he was simply returning the favor. It was about time she discovered how far he could go if she teased him far more than he was willing to consent.

She felt urged to ask him to stop again, but recalling what had happened previously, she held the words back and turned them into moans that were nearing the boundary of squeals. Sokka's fingers kept playing with her, and no longer was he kissing her, since he was too busy enjoying the sight of the subdued Princess. Surely no one else had managed to tame her before… he couldn't help but wonder if she was happy about letting him call the shots, or if she was annoyed, but too excited to do anything about it. Nevertheless, he was in command, and he wasn't going to stop stroking her in this manner until she understood what a climax was.

He slid his middle finger inside her slowly, still touching her clitoris with his thumb. The reaction of the Princess was grand. She began panting, feeling the blood rushing within her body, and she couldn't hold back her moans anymore; the more she had restrained them, the louder they had become.

"S-Sokka! That's too far…! I can't…! Don't…!" she screamed, and he sighed dramatically

"I think I recall someone saying I shouldn't stop even if you ask me to…" he said, smirking with malice "So… I'm not stopping. Sorry about that"

"N-no! Please, it's more than I can take…!" she screamed "Don't! D-don't! Stop it!"

Sokka really wanted to obey her, since she seemed desperate now, but his pride forced him to continue. And, to his relief, as he intensified the caressing of her clitoris, she seemed to run out of words and now she could only utter his name. Another smirk showed up on his face as he touched her even more intensely, making her flex her legs, toes curled. She spread her arms as well, not knowing what to do to control the excitement that made her body grow hotter and hotter with every one of his strokes. Sokka couldn't repress the savage satisfaction he felt as he watched her gritting her teeth, trying to keep her feelings in check… but the finger inside her was stroking her, withdrawing itself and extending again, making her walls grow thicker as they tried to hold the intruder in place amongst the moisture. His thumb intensified his touch of her weak spot… and she couldn't handle it anymore.

To her, the strange warmth that had taken over her body grew in intensity as she screamed, feeling as if there had been an explosion within her vagina. The feeling had been scary, terrifying even, since she truly had lost all control of her senses for a moment, but only a second later she had realized that the thrill within her had been nothing other than pleasure in its most raw form, and she even smiled as she reached her first orgasm ever.

But things were far more difficult for Sokka. Lost within her pleasure cocoon, she hadn't noticed she had truly lost control of her body, and she had sent out fire blasts out through her four extremities and her mouth as well when she had screamed. Sokka had caressed her until she had seemed to have reached the finale of the experience, and immediately he jumped over her, taking a pillow, with which he smacked the mattress that was burning up now.

Azula returned to the real world to see him jumping all over the room, trying to turn off all the fire, but the top of the four-poster bed had also caught on fire due to the fire blast she had expelled from her mouth. She lifted a hand and turned it off just as she had done with the curtains, to Sokka's relief

"I had no idea of how to get to that one… Thanks!" he said, smiling as he dropped the blackened pillow on the floor

"Y-you shouldn't have… have gone so far if… if you didn't want me to set the room on fire" she muttered, her legs parted and a hand resting on her forehead.

"True, but you're the one to blame for that" Sokka stated "When I was going to ask you to keep it slow, you decided I'd said 'don't stop', so you asked for this, even when you think you didn't"

He jumped on the bed again as she smiled slightly, agreeing with him

"Indeed… I asked for it" she muttered "And… and it was worth every second. It was driving me insane by the end, but that was… it felt so…"

"Good to know you liked your orgasm" he said, smiling at her

Azula lost her gaze into his, amber crashing against blue as they usually did. He contemplated her with such doting eyes that she couldn't help but stare back at him in a very similar and loving way as she made up her mind slowly…

"I did" she muttered "And… I want more of this"

"Huh?" he said, frowning

"Do it now" she said, determined "Put it in"

Sokka's eyes widened in shock at her words. Truth to be told, he hadn't fully understood the extent of what they had been doing… but now they had both reached their culmination, he had thought they would leave this as it was. His penis was hard again after pleasuring her, but he had thought he'd have to endure it and let it fade away, painful as it would be, but regardless, he wasn't expecting her to demand him to penetrate her.

"W-wait a second…" he said "Are you sure? I mean, wasn't this enough?"

"Oh, I assure you it wasn't" she replied, shaking her head "It's such a weird feeling… I want more of it. And, from what I know, your thing is supposed to be able to make me lose my mind with pleasure if you stick it inside of me. So… what are you waiting for?"

"But that's not all there is to it!" he said, raising his hands in front of him as if telling her to stop "Azula, there's a lot of pain involved in this. Believe me, I know that the pleasure you just felt was amazing, but asking for more might turn out to be a horrible mistake even when you don't think so…"

"I'm sure it won't be" she replied "And if it is, I'll endure it. It's my decision to let you take me, after all"

"It's my decision to take you too, you know?" he said

"Sokka… Please, do this" she asked, sitting up and cupping one of his cheeks in one hand "I really want this… Why were we doing this in the first place? Because I wanted to give you my all… so take it. I'll be really disappointed if you don't"

"Stop trying to manipulate me" he muttered, annoyed

"Then stop being so damn difficult" she said "A Princess is throwing herself into your arms and you refuse to accept her?"

"You're forgetting I love that Princess" he muttered, embracing her "And I don't want to hurt her, see?"

"I understand, and I find it adorable" she said, annoying him "But it's enough playing around now: take my virginity, Sokka. It's all yours. Please… do it. I want you to be my first and my only one…"

Sokka caressed her cheek as well and kissed her lightly in the lips before muttering

"If it's too painful, let me know… okay?"

"I will" she muttered, hoping the emotions wouldn't be as unbearable as they had been before

They locked together in another kiss, and Sokka pushed her onto her back again, placing her in the bed carefully. He parted her legs slowly with one hand, and with the other, he located the head of his penis in the entrance of her womanhood. He leaned in to kiss her one more time, and she smiled at him happily. He took a deep breath, and he began pushing forward in a very slow motion.

Indeed, his organ was extremely large for her to take in without any hardships. He dipped the tip inside her, making her moan slightly as she became accustomed to feeling his thick penis within her. He pushed forward, making her wince in surprise, but it still felt fine. No pain to worry about, at least, not so far. Sokka moved backwards and inwards once again, trying to help her grow used to the feeling of penetration, and she moaned loudly with each of his moves.

"Okay… are you ready?" he asked her, and Azula nodded

"Go for it" she commanded, enjoying the bliss he had granted her.

But the pleasure she had felt vanished when he executed a strong thrust inside her… and she screamed as her hymen broke brusquely, and this time, the howl she had released was definitely not out of excitement. She gritted her teeth and threw her arms around Sokka, clawing at his back

"D-damn it!" she said

"I told you it would be bad" he said, holding her closely, even though he had cringed at the way her nails had dug their way into his skin "Are you okay? Do you want me to get out?"

"N-no…" she grunted, her pride beckoning her to keep going "Don't… Stay put… It'll w-wear off… you'll see…"

"Azula, it's okay if you want me out" he said, catching a glimpse of the tears of agony that glistened on the corner of her eyes "We can do this again at another time, just…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, shocking him "Shut up… let me… let me try this…"

Sokka even surprised himself by obeying her as she breathed slowly, trying to recover from the pain. Still, it didn't subside as quickly as she hoped, and she still felt his penis inside of her, pressing the very zone that pained her. She let go of him and fell on the mattress again, still breathing heavily.

"I think I can handle it…" she lied "Go on… do what you're supposed to…"

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" he asked

"I told you to move" she growled "Just do as I say…"

"Oh, no. Not this time" he muttered, staring at her sternly "What's the matter with you? Are you enjoying the pain so much?"

"Yes…" she said, with a fake smile "I've become a masochist after this experience. Now… just do it. It's okay. The painful part is over now…"

Sokka sighed and nodded, hoping that she wouldn't feel too much agony if he performed another thrust. He moved slowly inside of her, and she grimaced at the ache. Oh, he hated himself for being the man who caused her so much pain… but he had to continue. Something within him, maybe his excitement, pushed him to carry on, because he knew he would be able to please her later…

Despite how selfish it was to think this way, he truly felt amazed over how great it felt to be inside her. Her walls were extremely wet and warm, which made the experience incredibly alluring for him. He panted slightly and he closed his eyes as he continued to move, trying not to see how she flinched at the pain to avoid losing his determination to continue with this until the end. But she wasn't recoiling so much anymore. The pain was starting to vanish, to her utter relief, and something different was being reborn… she smiled as she realized it was the same arousal she had grown to love before. She focused on the small spark of excitement, which helped her to overcome the pain that eventually became just a small twinge…

Sokka was surprised when he heard her moaning again. He allowed himself to look at her, and he was amazed to see that all trace of agony was gone from her face. Azula seemed to be back into her pleasure cocoon once more, to his relief. He allowed himself to laugh carelessly, and she replied with a smile as well

"I told you I'd feel better" she said, as he leaned down, kissing her lips kindly as he thrust inside her slowly once again.

His movements were repetitive, which allowed Azula to enjoy the exhilaration of full-fledged sex to its best. She surrounded his back with her arms, and she opened her legs completely, allowing him more room to maneuver, which helped him to stick more of his penis inside of her, making her gasp as he filled her. Without realizing it, both of them were muttering the other's name repeatedly as they moved at the same rhythm, rocking their hips together as they sought to obtain as much pleasure as possible… and they were achieving said goal with ease.

Sokka dug his fingers into the sheets, attempting to find something to keep him stuck in the real world as he basked within so much pleasure. He moaned repeatedly as his manhood slipped through Azula's soft vagina easily; she clung onto him as his thrust became deeper, stronger and faster. The pleasure was becoming far more than either of them could take, and they were both reaching the highest plane of excitement at the same time… And so, with a powerful thrust, Sokka filled Azula completely, and as they enjoyed the exhilarant moment, both of them reached their release at the same time, screaming and moaning as they enjoyed all the pleasure their orgasms could give them.

A dancing flame above them caught Azula's eye when the bliss subsided. She hadn't unleashed fire from her limbs this time, but her scream as she hit her orgasm had caused her to set the four-poster bed on fire once more. She turned the fire off as she had done before, and she was surprised that Sokka hadn't noticed she had burned something else yet again. She looked at him, and was amazed to see him panting for breath in quite a disorderly manner, but even when he looked so shaken, he was mesmerizing for her.

"Y-you okay… 'zula?" he asked, making her smile

"I'm feeling amazing" she replied, caressing his face "Thanks to you"

"Any time…" he said, collapsing on top of her as he still tried to recover from the intense experience "This had to be… the best I've ever had…"

"Huh, so I beat all the other forty times?" asked Azula, smirking with pride "Good to know"

"You'll never let that slide, will you?" he asked, sighing

"No worries, I'm over my original reservations" she muttered "Now I'm determined to do this a thousand times more so that you forget completely about your other forty times..."

"Sounds appealing" he said, smiling "But you don't need to try so hard to make me forget all about those other occasions... This was so intense and dangerous that I can hardly recall what the other times were like"

Azula smirked proudly once more

"Maybe you thought that was all I needed to hear, but I won't stop hoping to get to you in the future. This was far more amazing than I envisioned it would be"

"I'm glad I was able to surpass your expectations" he said, rolling onto his side and staring at her with teasing eyes "Seems like I proved to be far more satisfying than you thought I could be"

She giggled and nodded, moving closer towards him, to which he responded by embracing her gently

"Next time Mai asks if you're satisfying me or not, I'll let her know I burned half a room accidentally thanks to your impressive skills as a lover. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it definitely is. I need my reputation back" he stated, making her laugh again.

"You were amazing, Sokka... I don't think there's any way I could possibly thank you for all you've given me"

"Don't be silly" he said, holding her ever so closely "It's not as if you owed me anything... As long I can make your life as wonderful as you've made mine, I'll be the happiest man on the face of the Earth"

Azula smiled and let her head rest against his chest; his heart was still racing, but listening to its beating made the Princess's heart overflow with the feelings that only Sokka could arise within her

"I love you, Sokka" she said, closing her eyes in pure bliss

He smiled and embraced her with even more care before replying

"I love you too, my beautiful Princess"

...

Aang was surprised to see that Toph was already on Appa's saddle when he arrived. He hopped on top of the bison and he realized the blind earthbender was soundly asleep, using her luggage as a pillow.

"Hey... Toph? Are you okay?" he asked, shaking her shoulder

"Uh... Twinkle Toes?" she asked, hoisting herself upwards as she regained consciousness "It was about time... let's get going"

"Why were you sleeping on Appa?" said Aang, curious "I thought you didn't like being on his back..."

"I wanted to be ready to leave as soon as you showed up" she said "Get me out of here already..."

"Why the rush?" inquired Aang "Are you that desperate to get back to your students?"

"I'm far more desperate to get out of here before I hear anything else..." she grunted, shivering

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked "What did you hear?"

Toph didn't seem particularly keen to explain anything to the Avatar, but she sighed and grimaced as she explained

"You know how the room they gave me in the Palace is near Sokka's?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well... let's just say he had quite a busy night" she muttered "I guess someone wanted to show his Spicy Princess that he could satisfy her..."

Aang's cheeks grew red as he understood what Toph was implying, and he gulped as he realized the situation the girl had been forced to withstand

"And... you heard everything?"

"Most of it" she said "I couldn't take it after a while... it was even more disturbing than you and Katara..."

"W-wait... you've heard me and Katara?!" he asked, embarrassed

"It's not as if you even tried to keep it down" she growled "But when you two are at it, I'm not so close by, so I only hear a little and I manage to sleep properly. These two, though, were on the next room... it was impossible not to hear them. In times like these I wish I didn't have such a great sense of hearing..."

"But you hadn't complained about them before..." Aang realized "If they're so intense about it, how come is this the first time you suffer so much over it?"

"You didn't realize Azula was lying yesterday at dinner?" asked Toph, raising an eyebrow

"She was?!" he asked, surprised "Wait... lying about what?"

"About Sokka not meeting her standards" muttered Toph "Because he really hadn't met them, but only because they hadn't had sex before last night. She was a virgin"

Aang's jaw dropped, as he began to understand the happenings of the previous day

"No wonder Sokka was so upset..." he said "She was lying about being sexually frustrated because of him..."

"Exactly" muttered Toph "But since I didn't want to hear how they got it going, I packed and I came to sleep with Appa. Of course, I didn't expect him to snore so loudly, so all in all, I hardly slept at all. Let's get going already, can we? Maybe I'll be able to sleep when I get to my Academy..."

Aang nodded and he jumped down again. After feeding Appa with a quick breakfast comprised of a pile of hay, he jumped on top of his fluffy friend again and led him up to the skies as soon as the bison was ready to undertake the long trip to Republic City.

...

Breakfast was very quiet the next morning. Katara missed having Aang next to her, since he was still halfway through carrying Toph to her Academy, and the only other people in the dining hall were Mai and Zuko, who weren't too talkative in any situation. Katara frowned when she realized there were a few people missing from the table, and even when Zuko seemed to be deep in thought, she didn't feel the slightest guilt at interrupting his contemplations to ask:

"Where are Sokka and Azula?"

Zuko looked around and shrugged carelessly.

"Azula always eats her breakfast on a terrace of the Palace. Maybe she made Sokka eat with her or something. Or maybe they're not up yet"

"Doesn't sound likely" said Mai "Azula has quite an obsession with being punctual, and waking up at the same time everyday is a part of her routine"

"Then they must be eating somewhere else" said Zuko, shrugging "It's not really a big deal"

Katara still was worried about her brother, despite how Zuko seemed to diminish the matter so carelessly. But when she resolved to stop thinking about Sokka, he walked into the room, looking slightly disheveled

"Morning, everyone!" he said, smiling

"Sokka! Good morning" said Katara, glad to see her brother was fine "Did you eat already?"

"Oh, yeah, I did" he muttered "I came here because I wanted to have a word with Zuko…"

Katara was surprised, but Zuko seemed even more impressed. He turned to his best friend, who sat next to him before addressing the matter that had brought him to his side in the first place.

"I had a few mishaps in my room last night…" Sokka said, but Zuko interrupted him before he could finish

"What sort of mishaps?" he inquired

"Uh… a couple of things got burned, I guess" said Sokka, with an awkward smile

"What?" said Zuko "Wait… was it Azula's fault?"

"Um… in a way, you could say it was" he muttered, scratching his head "But I was the one who instigated her… see, we had a little fight over what happened at dinner, and she got really mad, so she burned the curtains, some furniture and part of the bed too…"

Katara was aghast, Zuko seemed pretty surprised too and Mai didn't react in the slightest.

"What? What's wrong with her?!" yelled Katara, jumping up

"Don't make a fuss about this, Katara" said Sokka "It's not that big a deal… and it was my fault, partly, because I angered her"

"And you want to know what to do with the burned stuff?" asked Zuko, frowning

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get replacements for the things she burned…"

"Probably" said Zuko, getting up "Let me go assess the damage first and then I'll tell you what we'll do about it"

"That's what I wanted to hear, yes!" said Sokka, and the two men walked out the room.

Katara seemed intent on following them to know what Azula had done to her brother, but she decided to finish her breakfast calmly; she'd give the Princess a piece of her mind later. Mai didn't seem to care at all about what could have happened between her friend and her boyfriend, so she merely finished eating and left the room without a word. And once Katara was done too, she walked towards Sokka's room, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of the hell Azula had unleashed within.

And said Princess had been walking down the hall when she saw Sokka leading Zuko into his chambers. Sokka noticed someone was staring at him, and as he turned to see her, he smiled and waved at her. Azula found herself unable to repress a grin of her own as she nodded towards him, and he entered the room right behind Zuko. Azula wondered if her brother would swallow Sokka's lies… they had agreed to hide the truth, because the Fire Lord was known to have quite a temper, and discovering the crazy things his sister had done with his best friend was bound to have him scolding both of them as if they were misbehaving kids. Therefore they had decided to keep the truth hidden for as long as possible, pretending Azula had grown extremely mad at him. She had embarrassed him the night before, so making this look like she had a fit of hysteria would make them even, or so claimed Sokka.

But as she stared, waiting for the man she loved, someone else walked towards her.

"What on earth were you thinking?" grunted a very well known voice that made Azula frown immediately. Suddenly, the idea to make her look like a violent firebender stopped being so appealing to her.

Azula turned around and faced Katara, who was glaring at her with enraged eyes.

"I heard what you did" she growled "What's the matter with you?!"

"Oh, please stop being such a Drama Queen" muttered Azula, rubbing her forehead as she tried to figure out how to appease the girl in front of her

"Will you take this seriously and stop being so… Azula-like?!" she yelled, annoyed

"Who do you want me to be, then?" asked Azula, rolling her eyes

"That's beyond the subject here. I want you to explain what you did to Sokka… How could you? I believed in all the bullshit you gave me about never hurting him, and there you were, trying to burn him over a fight?! What's the matter with you?!"

"Let me put this in the simplest way I can" said Azula, sighing in irritation "What your brother and I do is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. So stop prying into what doesn't concern you"

"Playing that card won't be of any use! Whatever happens to my brother matters to me, even if you can't understand that!"

"You're implying I don't care about what happens to Zuko? Oh, low blow!" said Azula dramatically "Truth is, I don't care about what he does with his romantic life, I respect his decisions and I don't stick my nose into his personal matters, and you'd do well to follow my lead"

"So you're telling me to just stare as I see you destroy my brother in your rage fits?" asked Katara, offended

Azula sighed and shook her head

"We really should have come up with a better plan…"

"What was that?" asked Katara

"I was talking to myself" said Azula, with her hands on her hips "I won't hurt your brother. In fact, you can scan his entire body with your healer hands and you'll see that I didn't hurt him at all. Well, not recently, at least…"

"What?! So you actually hurt him before?!" yelled Katara, enraged

"Of course you don't know about that… Figures" said Azula, backing slightly from the hysterical waterbender "Yes, I hurt him once before, but I already apologized and he's all fine about it now…"

"I knew it… I knew I couldn't trust you! I was a fool to be deluded by what you said to me before!" yelled Katara, her blue eyes blazing with fury

"Stay calm" said Azula, raising her hands "You won't gain anything from being so mad… And since you're looking deranged right now, I guess I'm going to forget about the lies and tell you what really happened…"

"Oh, lies! Yes, because Azula always lies!" yelled Katara "And she's actually getting my brother to jump on her bandwagon of dishonesty! I can't believe I was so gullible to buy all the nonsense you told me!"

"Honestly, peasant!" said the Princess, losing her patience "Are you going to let me explain myself or not?!"

"I don't want to hear another word from you!" yelled Katara, bringing out a water stream from the pouch she had on her waist

"Damn it, you stubborn…!" said Azula, bracing herself for her rival's attack, but as she strived to strike a proper stance, a stinging pain struck her womb, making her collapse on the floor, a hand covering the zone where she had felt the twinge.

Katara had been ready to hit Azula with a powerful strike, but even when she had decided to ignore whatever the firebender said, she didn't seem the type to feign any sort of pain only to gain an upper hand on a battle. Katara forced the water back into its container and she eyed Azula with wary curiosity

"What's with you?" she asked, as Azula breathed heavily

"N-none of your business…" growled the Princess "Weren't you going to kill me for touching your brother?"

Those words rang a bell in Katara's head. She stared at the way Azula was holding her womb, and her brain began working faster than before. The discussion over dinner had made Sokka look like fool, not Azula… so why would she have been the one attacking him? Also, she didn't hurt Sokka, but the furniture instead? If she had been upset at him, shouldn't she have injured him? And as she pieced together the puzzle, a shocked expression showed up on her face

"Y-you touched Sokka… you said?" she asked "W-what exactly were you two fighting about last night?"

Azula realized then that Katara was onto them. She looked at the girl in front of her, and she saw how the color drained from her face

"W-well… it was…" said Azula, as she tried to make up something on the spot, but Katara shook her head

"Oh, no… now it makes sense…" she said

"Wait, i-it's not what you…" said Azula, trying to stand up, but the pain forced her down again "Damn it…!"

"What's going on here?!" asked a very familiar voice, which made Azula's heart skip a beat as she heard it "Katara, what did you do to her?!"

Sokka and Zuko had been exiting the former's room when they saw their respective sisters fighting, or so it seemed. Sokka ran to Azula immediately, kneeling next to her while trying to support her somehow.

"I… I just… Oh, gods…" said Katara, still shaking her head

Zuko looked at the couple with slight distaste, but regardless, he kept his opinion about them to himself as he analyzed the situation, wondering why was his sister on the floor while Katara looked unscathed.

"What were you trying to do to her, Katara?!" yelled Sokka

"Clearly, not more than what you did!" she replied, making her brother freeze immediately

"C-come again?" asked the Water Tribe boy, in shock

"I… I know what you two were up to… it's so clear now…" she said, her eyebrow twitching "Especially since you're acting like this…"

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Zuko, surprised "What's going on here?"

"Don't you find it a little weird that, after a fight involving fire, he's so desperate to help her like this?" asked Katara, looking at her friend "Normal couples have spats that last for far more than one night… and she's clasping her lower belly. That… that can only mean one thing"

"Seems like someone knows a lot about it" asked Azula, smirking cruelly through gritted teeth

Zuko didn't pay any attention to his sister's retort; he was busy thinking of what Katara had said. Suddenly, the strange pattern of Azula's fire on Sokka's room started to make sense…

"Oh, no! You two weren't possibly…!"

Sokka refused to meet Zuko's eyes now as he tried to help Azula regain her usual self

"It hurts too much for you to move, huh?" he asked her. Both Zuko and Katara were in too deep a shock to realize the other two were clearly plotting something

"I guess… What do you have in mind?" she muttered

"I think the secret of our escapade is out" he said, eyeing Katara warily "And I don't think we're going to have it easy… your brother is going to kill me"

"And you think your sister will just sit by and watch?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow "She'd bloodbend me to my death if it was a full moon…"

"True" said Sokka "But we do have an upper hand here… don't we?"

Azula smirked and nodded

"Our siblings are emotional and stupid… we are the entire opposite. What are you planning to do?"

"Y-you two…" said Zuko, apparently reacting now "How could you…? W-what the hell did you two…?"

"I'm going to play it safe and say I love your sister a lot" said Sokka, smiling "So you shouldn't be so upset at me…"

"Y-you… S-Sokka…" growled Zuko, his face turning red in anger

"I guess that's our cue" said Azula, smiling

"W-what are you…?" asked Katara, just as Sokka slipped his arms underneath the girl next to him

"SEE YOU!" he yelled, lifting Azula quickly and breaking into a full sprint, knocking Zuko to the floor as he ran past him.

The blow was all the Fire Lord needed to return to his usual self. Katara helped him stand up, and Zuko stared at the happy racing couple with fury

"THIS IS NOT OVER, YOU PAIR OF SNEAKY IDIOTS!" he yelled

His exclamation made both Sokka and Azula break down in laughter, to Zuko's utter annoyance. Sokka ran into a hall, vanishing from sight, and the Fire Lord curled his hands into fists

"I can't stand them… This isn't the first time they've given me a traumatic realization and run away from me afterwards! Cowards, that's what they are!"

"Jerks, I'd say" muttered Katara, bitterly "No offense, Zuko, but your sister couldn't be a worse influence on my brother even if she tried"

"Sokka isn't a goody-two-shoes either" grunted Zuko "Honestly, that's the worst combination I could have ever imagined…"

Katara couldn't help but agree with him wholeheartedly.

In a terrace that lead to the outer garden of the Palace, far from where these two were, Sokka finally stopped running, panting for breath as he tried to stop laughing. Azula, still in his arms, was clinging to his shirt without being able to stop smiling after their latest crazy endeavor

"I'm sure Zuko won't fix my room any time soon now…" he said, chuckling as he lowered Azula until she was sitting on the steps that led to the garden "He said he'd get it done in about four days, but now he knows why it was ruined… He won't let us go through this unscathed"

Azula giggled as Sokka sat next to her

"You can stay in my room meanwhile" she suggested "That will prompt him to work faster on your chambers"

"That sounds like a plan" he said, smiling "But I guess we won't hear the end of it if we take this course of action"

"No matter what kind of scolding Zuko has planned for us, I won't listen to a word he says" she said "I guess that, since he's only been with Mai, he wouldn't be able to understand how intense things can become between you and me"

Sokka laughed and shook his head

"You're a piece of work, Princess" he muttered "Well, I wasn't planning to listen to anything he says either. We're grown up already; we know what we're doing"

"Exactly" said Azula "And having him pay for repairs whenever we fuck will be something to behold"

"I bet that's what annoys him the most" said Sokka, grinning "Was Katara giving you a hard time?"

"I can handle your Drama Queen sister" stated Azula, making Sokka laugh "She really seems to hate me, though. It's as if she was waiting for me to stab you in the back or so…"

"But we both know that's not going to happen" said Sokka, smiling

"You seem so sure…" teased Azula, making him glare at her and prompting her to laugh again

"Whatever. I know you better than that" he said, smiling

"Yes, you do" said Azula, taking a deep breath as she leaned back, caressing her womb "You really pulled a number on me, you know?"

"Does it hurt that badly?" he asked

"It's funny, though" said Azula "It's not an unbearable pain as long as I don't do any brisk movements. And if I don't… it's actually enjoyable, somewhat. I'm becoming as bad a masochist as you are"

"And I was sure you'd turn out to be a sadist…" said Sokka, smirking

"I might change roles unexpectedly at some point…" she said, imitating his expression.

He laughed and caressed her womb with a hand, making her smile. She took his hand and pulled him towards her, forcing him to lie down on her lap. She stared at him as she played with his hair, completely infatuated with the man in front of her, who kissed her womb, sending shivers down her spine again.

"We really make an amazing combination, don't we?" he asked her, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the closeness to its best.

"Agreed" she replied, intertwining her fingers with his. Whatever Zuko and Katara said or thought was irrelevant to both of them, since they knew what they were doing, and they were loving every little bit of it. Whatever the future sent their way, they knew they could face it as long as they were together.

_**Well, was that any good at all? xD I hope it was! And I also hope you didn't give up with reading this halfway through… (if you're reading this, kudos for you!) **_

_**Just as what happened in The Reason, this fic was very much inspired in a few songs, this time they were all Halestorm songs. I just realized how amazing this band is! Most my inspiration came from: Beautiful With You, In Your Room, Don't Know How To Stop, Private Parts and Hate It When You See Me Cry, but the one that truly fits the fic completely is Break In, it truly holds the essence of what I tried to convey through my writing… give these guys a listen, they're worth every second if you like rock!**_

_**I hope I kept everyone in character, the slight slips I might have had with our main couple weren't intentional, but caused by the heat of the moment! xD Any reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism! You will be getting more Sokkla from me soon, so stay tuned! My next installment isn't bound to be M-rated, though, so don't get your hopes too high on that xD Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
